The Best Medicine
by BTRlover17
Summary: When Carlos injures himself, he finds out that his pain medication has some very surprising side effects.


**The Best Medicine**

**Pairing: Kendall and Carlos **

**Summary: ****When Carlos injures himself, he finds out that his pain medication has some very surprising side effects. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to fadingaway511 :D**

Everyone at the Palmwoods knew that the four boys of Big Time Rush each played a different role within the band. James was the 'face', Kendall was the leader, Logan was the brains and Carlos was, well he was the reckless one who was always pulling stunts.

Today was no different. The Latino sat on his sun lounger with a pair of skates in one hand and two rockets in the other. "What are they for?" Logan asked pointing towards the rockets. "I'm going to attach them to my skates and attempt to jump the pool." Carlos replied bouncing in his seat slightly. The four of them fell into silence as Carlos starting attaching the rockets to his skates.

Kendall was the first to break the silence. "Don't you think you would have learnt from the last time you tried?" The blonde asked referring to the time when Gustavo gave them cameras so the fans could get to know them better. "Yeah, I did," Carlos said, "that I have to stand nearer the edge to make it." He smiled at Logan, who shook his head. "It doesn't work like that Carlos." The smart boy said, feeling bad as he watched the disappointment flash across his friends face. "See and Gustavo will kill us if you hurt yourself and we can't rehearse." Kendall said, his voice holding an 'I told you so' tone.

The blonde couldn't help but hold back a groan as he noticed that the Latino had already strapped his skates to his feet. The smaller boy jumped up from his sun lounger patting his helmet twice as he said, "Gustavo won't kill us as it is going to be fine. Now if you don't mind, I have a pool to jump." Turning away from his friends the Latino skated over to the side of the pool preparing himself.

James, Kendall and Logan watched as Carlos' rocket boots started, propelling the caramel coloured boy nearer and nearer to the pool. However just as Carlos neared the edge of the pool, his attention was torn away from the matter at hand by the Jennifer's walking out from the lobby in their usual slow motion. Too busy watching the Jennifer's walking towards their usual sun loungers, Carlos didn't notice that he was falling down into the pool instead of over it. That soon changed though as the Latino felt his head hit the edge, pain jolting through his head even though he was wearing his trusty helmet.

Watching as his friend drifted to the bottom of the pool spurred Kendall into action. Jumping off of his sun lounger, the blonde ran straight to the pool, diving in before anyone could say anything. Swimming over to the Latino, Kendall grabbed him around the waist, kicking his feet as hard as possible as he dragged the smaller boy to the surface. Once they had surfaced, Kendall dragged Carlos' unconscious form over to the side of the pool where James and Logan were waiting to pull them out.

Logan grabbed Carlos' arms as James wrapped his arms around the smaller boys' middle before heaving him out of the pool and laying him against the concrete. Kendall waved away the James offered him, pushing himself out of the pool as Logan looked over the unconscious Latino. "Logan, is he okay?" the blonde asked as he shook the water off of his clothes. He heard several admiring gasps when he stood up, realising when he looked down that his wet shirt was sticking against his skin outlining his abs.

"I'm not sure," Logan replied, "the best thing to do is get him to a hospital." James and Kendall nodded moving to pick up their friend. Logan led the way through the lobby, holding doors open for the others to get through. Once they reached their car, Logan opened the back door, before quickly moving to hold Carlos' feet as James slid into the back seat. Manoeuvring Carlos' dead weight and Kendall was harder than Logan thought but as soon as the blonde was in his seat, the Latino's head resting in his lap, Logan jumped into the drivers' seat and headed towards the hospital.

Kendall was surprised when he looked out the car window to see they had arrived at the hospital. "How did we get here so quickly?" He asked Logan who just turned red and climbed out of the car. When the back door of the car opened, Kendall began to pass Carlos' head and shoulders out of the car and into Logan's waiting arms. Once the Latino's feet were off his lap, James opened his door and rushed round to help Logan ease the rest of Carlos' body out of the car. When James and Logan were supporting all of Carlos' weight, Kendall climbed out of the car and took over from Logan. The smart boy nodded at the leader before heading off to park the car, leaving Kendall and James to get Carlos into the hospital.

Getting to the reception was easy, as everyone stopped and held the door open as the two boys made their way down the corridor. Kendall and James shifted their hold on Carlos slightly as they stopped at the reception desk. "Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, her mouth hanging open in shock as he took in the unconscious boy being held up by the other two. "Yeah, our friend was trying to jump the pool where we lived but fell in and hit his head against the edge." Kendall said stopping to take a deep breath at the end. "One minute." The receptionist said, paging the first available doctor.

A middle aged man appeared around the corner as soon as the woman put the phone down. "Yes Joyce what is it?" He asked stopping when he spotted Kendall and James. "The boys' friend tried to jump the pool where they live but fell and hit his head on the edge." Joyce replied. "Okay, I'm Dr. Wallis. You boys need to follow me. What's your friends' name?" The doctor said turning and walking down the corridor. Kendall and James shifted their hold on Carlos again before following the doctor. "Carlos Garcia." James replied as they followed the man. They stopped at a door which was soon held open for them. "Put him on the bed." Dr. Wallis said moving so that they could.

"Now, you boys' are going to have to wait in the reception area while I check him over. Once I've checked the severity of his injuries, you will be able to see him," Dr. Wallis explained shooing them towards the door. As it banged shut behind them, James and Kendall made their way back to the reception, the pretty boy squeezing the blondes' shoulder in comfort. "He'll be okay, you know." James said as they sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs near the reception desk. "Yeah, I know, but I just wish he had listened to me," Kendall replied, running his hands through his hair.

A few moments of silence passed until James said, "Carlos never listens to anyone, so why does it matter so much this time?". Kendall sighed, "I'm just trying to look out for him, for all of you. If he wouldn't have been so stubborn and would have listened to me, we wouldn't be sitting here waiting to hear how he's doing." James shot Kendall a look but didn't push the matter further.

The pretty boy looked up and saw Logan heading towards him. "How is he?" The smart boy asked as he took a seat next to James. "We don't know yet, the doctor's still checking him over." James replied. Logan looked over at Kendall who had his head in hands and raised an eyebrow at James. The pretty boy just shrugged his shoulders, shifting slightly as he heard footsteps approaching.

Dr. Wallis appeared around, heading straight over to the three boys'. "How is he?" James asked. "He has a slight concussion and a slight headache but apart from that he is fine. He'll need to rest for a few days and someone will need to watch over him. If you want to see him, he is in room 317." The doctor replied before heading over to the reception desk. Kendall stood up, "I'm going to go call my mom." The blonde said, walking away before the other two could say anything.

Logan turned towards James. "Don't ask, I don't know," the pretty boy said, "now I'm going to get a drink. Tell Carlos I will be there in a minute." Logan nodded and headed towards room 317. Peering through the glass window, Logan spotted Carlos sat against a stack of pillows, smiling slightly as he watched a cartoon on the TV. When the smart boy walked into the room, Carlos turned towards him, his smile faltering slightly when he saw that it was just Logan.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Logan asked as he sat on the edge of the Latino's bed. "My head hurts a bit but that stunt was amazing." Carlos said flashing Logan a thousand watt smile. "For you maybe but not for us, you hit your head on the side of the pool, Kendall had to dive in and pull you out." Logan reprimanded not feeling bad when the smile dropped from Carlos' face.

Carlos played with a few loose threads in the blanket but, stopping when he felt a hand upon his arm. "Why did you do it, even after Kendall told you not too." Logan asked, watching as Carlos squeezed his eyes shut. "I did it because I wanted Kendall to notice me. He's always spending time with you and James but he never spends anytime with me," Carlos replied, sighing as his fingers returned to pulling at the loose threads Logan was in shock. He didn't know Carlos felt like that; he was always so happy and care free. Not accustomed to situations like this, Logan just pat Carlos' arm, turning when he heard the door open.

Carlos looked up as well, his face falling when he spotted James. Logan just shook his head at the pretty boy when he raised an eyebrow. "How you feeling?" he asked Carlos as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Yeah, my head hurts and I'm tired." The Latino replied his eyes not leaving the blanket beneath him. The three boys' lapsed into silence until James said, "We were really worried about you dude, especially Kendall." The Latino's shoulders slumped slightly at the mention of the blonde. When Carlos didn't answer, James turned his attention to the TV and the three of them settled back into silence.

Half an hour later, the door opened again and Mama Knight walked in, Kendall following her. Mama Knight immediately hugged Carlos, checking him over for injuries. "As soon as Kendall said there had been an accident, I knew it was you."As soon as he heard Mama Knight's words, Carlos' heart sank. Kendall wasn't worried, if he was then he would of told Mama Knight that it was him that was hurt not some accident. Looking over the Latino noticed that Kendall was finding the floor more interesting than his best friend who was in a hospital bed.

Before anything else could be said or done, Dr. Wallis walked in clipboard in one hand and a pill bottle in the other. "Well Carlos everything seems to be fine, so you can go home. You may have a slight headache so take a couple of these when you get home and it should go away quite quickly." Dr. Wallis said handing the pill bottle to Carlos.

Carlos was just about to climb out of the bed when he realised he didn't have any shoes. Mama Knight smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of Carlos' shoes. " I brought them with me when Kendall rang me." She said, handing them over. Carlos smiled and placed them on the floor before slipping his feet out of the bed and into his shoes.

Placing a hand on the Latino's shoulder, Logan helped Carlos walk out of the room and down the corridor. James followed them, Kendall trudging behind the three of them. As Logan still had the car keys, he was able to open the car and help Carlos in while they waited for Mama Knight. James settled himself in next to Carlos and Logan was just about to walk around to the passenger door when he saw Kendall climb into the seat. Sighing softly, the smart boy climbed into the back seat next to Carlos. As soon as Mama Knight got in the car, Logan handed her the keys eager to be back at home.

When they arrived home after a tense and silent car journey, Kendall was the first out of the car and was just about to go round and help Carlos out of the car, when he spotted Logan helping him instead. Shutting his car door, the blonde made his way up to the apartment. Carlos sighed softly as he watched Kendall walk away. Once they were inside 2J, Carlos and Logan headed towards the bedroom that Carlos and Kendall shared.

Lying down on the bed, the Latino watched as Logan went and collected his pain medication and a glass of water before returning. "Here take these." The smart boy said handing Carlos a couple of pills. Swallowing the pills with a sip of water, Carlos settled back against his pillows. "Thanks Logie." He said feeling slightly drowsy. The smart boy smiled as he left the room.

Walking into the living room, Logan said "We need to tell Gustavo." "James can go with you while I stay and watch over Carlos, whilst mom is out picking Katie up." Kendall sinking down onto the couch. The pretty boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde surprised in his sudden change of mood. Logan shrugged and tugged on James hand, dragging the boy out of the apartment.

As soon as the front door shut, Kendall got up and headed towards the room him and Carlos shared. Looking in through the open doorway, the blonde felt his lips tug up into a smile. At one point, Kendall was scared he was going to lose the Latino but now he was laid in bed sleeping off his headache, Kendall couldn't help but feel better as he watched Carlos turn slightly in his sleep.

Turning away from the door, the blonde headed back towards the living room. Slumping on the sofa, Kendall flicked through the television channels before settling on SpongeBob, his guilty pleasure. Luckily for him it was marathon, so the blonde had something to occupy his mind while he waited for Carlos to wake up.

Carlos woke up with a start as he heard the SpongeBob theme playing from the living room. Rolling over to face the open bedroom door, Carlos let out a gasp as he felt his jeans rub against his erection. He shifted again slightly hissing at the friction created by the rough material of his jeans. Lying on his back, Carlos muttered to himself "go away, go away, go away," willing his erection to go away.

When it didn't go away, the Latino let out a sigh and swung his legs out of his bed. Creeping to the door, Carlos looked down the hallway towards the living room to see if anyone was around. When he was satisfied was that nobody was around, the Latino tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Your awake." A voice rang out from the couch, causing Carlos to stop dead in his tracks. Looking over to the couch, the Latino was shocked to see Kendall sat there watching SpongeBob. "Yeah, I was just gonna get a drink." Carlos replied turning his body so that Kendall wouldn't see the growing bulge in his jeans. "Why don't you come join me?" Kendall said as Carlos got a glass of water from the kitchen.

Knowing the blonde wouldn't take no for a answer, Carlos made his way into the living room. Sitting as far away as possible, the smaller boy settled in to watch his favourite sponge. "I won't bite you know." Kendall said when he saw how far away Carlos was sat. Holding back a groan, the smaller boy shifted closer, feeling his erection press painfully against his jeans as he got closer to the blonde.

An episode of SpongeBob had passed when Carlos began to feel extremely hotter. Sipping from his glass, Carlos inwardly groaned as his painfully hard erection pressed against his jeans. "You alright Carlos?" Kendall asked turning slightly in his seat to look at the caramel coloured boy. Raking his eyes over the Latino's flushed cheeks and heaving chest, Kendall eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he spotted the obvious bulge in his friends' jeans. "Dude, are you hard?" The blonde asked feeling his own length harden slightly.

Carlos' cheeks flushed deep red as he slowly nodded his head. "I don't know why and it won't go away. Kendall help me, please." Carlos said as the blonde ran a hand through his hair. A million thoughts were running through Kendall's head, he desperately wanted to help the Latino with his problem but his methods of helping were probably not the same as his friends'. "That's something you have to deal with on your own." Kendall replied thinking of anything that would stop his own length from hardening.

"Please," Carlos begged running his hand up Kendall's arm, the blonde shivering at the touch, desperately fighting his body's reactions. "I said I can't, I'm sorry." Kendall replied his argument growing weaker as Carlos' hand ran across his chest, briefly pressing down on his nipple. Turning his attention back to the TV, the blonde tried his hardest to ignore the hand that kept rubbing across his chest.

"Dude, please help me, it hurts so much, feel." Carlos begged gripping hold of Kendall's hand a moving it down to press against the bulge in his jeans. A gasp left the taller boys' mouth as he felt Carlos' erection pressed against his palm and he couldn't fight it when his own length hardened. The blonde let out a moan as Carlos kept of hold his hand and began to grind it against his rock hard cock, small whimpers leaving the Latino's mouth as he found slight relief.

As he brain kicked back into gear, Kendall abruptly pulled his hand away from the smaller boys' crotch, his restraint slowly breaking down as Carlos' full lips formed the most adorable pout ever. "P-please Kendall." Carlos begged as he palmed himself through his jeans. Throwing all logical thoughts out of the window, Kendall muttered "Screw it," before grabbing Carlos' cheeks and smashing their lips together.

A small squeak left the Latino's mouth from the force of the kiss but he soon began to move his lips against Kendall's. The blonde felt one of the smaller boys' hands sneak up and tangle itself in the hairs at the nape of his neck as he licked at the seam of the Latino's lips. The taller boy was immediately granted access and wasted no time in swooping forward and mapping out Carlos' mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, Kendall shifted his hands down to Carlos' hips, turning the smaller boy slightly and pushing back onto the couch.

Placing himself between Carlos' spread legs, Kendall wasted no time in grinding down hard and fast against the Latino, smirking as Carlos broke the kiss to let out a moan. Placing a series of kissed along the smaller boys' jaw, the blonde began to nibble and suck on the caramel coloured neck below him. Sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin below him, the taller boy marked Carlos for the whole world to see.

Licking along the Latino's collarbone, Kendall stopped as he felt eager fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt, leaning up and pulling off giving Carlos a view of his hard chest and abs. A groan left the taller boys' mouth as he felt a pair of hands slide down his chest, pressing down on his nipples and settling against his hips. Leaning down again, Kendall caught Carlos lips in a hot kiss, immediately granting the smaller boy access. When the kiss broke, Kendall looked down at the smaller boy. The Latino's brown orbs were almost black and blown wide with lust, his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and his lips were red and bruised from the force of the kisses they shared.

"B-bedroom." Carlos panted out shifting his hips slightly against Kendall's gaining the delicious friction he had been looking for. Climbing off the sofa, Kendall leaned down and scooped Carlos' up bridal style before literally running to the room they shared, only just remembering to kick the door shut behind him.

Placing the smaller boy on the bed, the blonde made quick work of pulling Carlos' shirt over his head, giving him a view of the caramel chest and abdomen that haunted his every dream and fantasy. Settling himself between the Latino's legs, Kendall wasted no time in rolling his hips against the smaller boys', groaning at the delicious friction it created.

Pressing kisses down Carlos' chest, the blonde paused before sucking the smaller boys' left nipple into his mouth, sucking harder as the boy beneath him mewled in pleasure. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive, Kendall leant over and gave the neglected nub the same treatment becoming impossibly harder as Carlos writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Pulling back, Kendall flicked his fingers over Carlos' abused nipples before kissing his way further south, pausing to dip his tongue into the smaller boys' navel. Licking along the Latino's happy trail, Kendall paused when he got to the smaller boys' waistband, looking up for permission. His hands soon went to work when Carlos nodded needing the blonde to carry on. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, the blonde gripped the waistbands of the smaller boys' jeans and boxers, yanking them down and tossing them to a random corner in the room, eyes never leaving the now exposed Carlos.

Kendall felt his length twitch as his eyes travelled up Carlos' thighs and stopped at his member. The smaller boy was the same length as him at seven inches but slightly thicker. Running his hands over the smaller boys' thighs, Kendall gripped his thick member and began to pump it, flicking his wrist when he reached the head. "K...K...Kendall more." Carlos begged thrusting his hips off the bed into the blondes' hand.

Removing his hand from Carlos' cock, Kendall leaned over to the draw in his bedside table and began to rummage around, before he found what he was looking for. Bringing his hand out from the depths of the drawer, Kendall showed the Latino the small bottle of lube in his hand, chuckling as the smaller boy eagerly spread his legs, exposing his twitching hole to Kendall.

"Strip." Carlos ordered just as Kendall was about to pour some lube onto his fingers. Smirking, the blonde popped the button of his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down, noting the desperation in Carlos' eyes. Gripping the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, Kendall slowly slid them to floor, kicking them to the side when they pooled around his ankles.

Kendall knelt down on the floor so he was eye level with Carlos' entrance. Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, the blonde traced the ring of muscle, kissing the inside of the Latino's thigh as he pressed his finger into the velvety heat. Feeling the muscles relax around his finger, the taller boy pulled his back before thrusting back in, a satisfied groan leaving the boy beneath him. Circling Carlos' entrance, Kendall wasted no time in jamming a second finger and scissoring them roughly, attempting to prepare the Latino as quickly as possible.

It seemed to be working as the Latino began to thrust down onto the invading digits. As much as it turned him to watch Carlos thrust his fingers deeper into his hole, Kendall pulled them out as he felt his cock twitch. A pout formed on the smaller boys' lips at the sense of emptiness which soon turned into a smile when he saw, Kendall pour some lube onto his cock, lathering it generously among the shaft.

"Let me ride you," Carlos said as Kendall positioned himself between his legs. Pressing Kendall until he was on his back, the smaller boy straddled his hips, gasping as he felt the head of the blonde's cock brush against his hole. Bracing his hands against Kendall's chest, Carlos began to slowly lower himself onto the taller boys' member, his face scrunching up and mouth forming an O shape as he felt himself being stretched.

When he was seated in the blondes' lap, Carlos paused for a few moments, allowing his body to get used the large shaft stretching his hole. When his body had relaxed, Carlos began to rock his hips back and forth in short thrusts, moaning as pleasure shot through his body. Lifting himself up until only the head of Kendall's cock remained inside him, the Latino suddenly thrust down, moaning as he felt Kendall fill him perfectly.

Gripping the smaller boys' hips, Kendall began to thrust up as Carlos began to bounce on his cock, moaning every time he felt the velvety heat envelope his member. Holding on tightly to the smaller boys' hips, Kendall thrust up hitting Carlos' prostate dead on. Guttural moans left both boys' mouths as Carlos dragged his nails down Kendall's chest, leaving several red marks.

Repeatedly thrusting in at this new angle, Kendall brought his hand from Carlos' hip to his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He knew the smaller boy was close to orgasm by the pace of his thrusts. Bracing his hands on either side of Kendall's head, Carlos began to slam himself down onto the blondes' cock moaning as his prostate was hit dead on each time. The taller boys' thrusts became erratic as his orgasm neared.

One particularly hard thrust to his prostate was enough to push Carlos over the edge. Moaning Kendall's name, the Latino rocked his hips in shallow thrusts as he came all over Kendall's hand and his stomach. The clenching of Carlos' inner walls around his aching member became too much for the taller boy and with a final snap of his hips, Kendall came screaming the Latino's name as he filled the caramel coloured boy to the brim.

Raising his hips off of Kendall's softening member, Carlos rolled to the side of the blonde, immediately cuddling into his side. The blonde smiled as he brought his clean hand up to run through the soft black spikes. "Better now." He asked his hand still running through Carlos' hair. "Much," Carlos replied leaning into the taller boys' touch.

The pair lay in silence until Kendall spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier," The blonde said. "You mean at the hospital?" Carlos asked shifting slightly to look at the taller boy. "Yeah, I was so angry that you went ahead with the stunt even though I told you not too and hurt yourself in the process," Kendall turning his face away from the smaller boys'. "Is that why you didn't come to see if I was okay?" Carlos asked. "That was part of the reason." Kendall replied not being able to look at Carlos. "What was the other part?" Carlos said, leaning up on his elbow. Kendall took a deep breath before turning to look Carlos in the eye. "The other part was because I couldn't deal with the idea of losing the person I love." The blonde said quickly averting his gaze. "You love me?" Carlos asked not sure if he was hearing things. "Yes," the taller boy answered. "Good because I love you too." Carlos said cheeks flushing red as the blonde turned to look at him.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, foreheads leaning against each others' as they pulled apart. . "I love you," Kendall said. "I love you too," Carlos replied leaning forward and brushing their noses against each other. The blonde smiled as he pulled the Latino closer.

**Author's note: YAY! Now I have written a story for every pairing. This is also the third story I have posted this weekend, I am on a roll. Hope you enjoy it. :D**


End file.
